Ancient threats arising
by Acespartan
Summary: 10 years after the defeat of Galbatorix peace has settled. But it has been shattered with the arrival of menaces from across the sea of Alagaesia, unlike any encountered before by the races of Alagaesia making Galbatorix's reign pale in comparison to the threats posed. Angela is more than she seems; ExA in later chapters; Murtagh returns from his travels. At least 30-40 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Dawn of The Twilight**

10 years after the defeat of Galbotorix

Gilan looked out into the vast expanse of the sea, illuminated to a small extent by the crescent of the moon, ahead of him from the top of the watchtower. Situated at the corner of Teirm's walls, it overlooked the sea to give the person or people in it a view of the incoming ships approaching Teirm's harbour.

Gilan swore loudly, it was such a beautiful night and he had places to be, people to meet and to be stuck on watch duty in the middle of the night, alone only served to intensify his frustration. _Nothing ever happens_ here Gilan thought, … _wait what?!_

He had closed his eyes for only a moment to find a knife around his throat, pressing against his skin with enough pressure to draw several drops of blood. " Hahaha real funny of you Will to play such a prank " speaking in a sarcastic tone. " Now remove the knife before I turn around and hurl you over into sea. I wouldn't fancy a swim at this hour don't you think ?" Will, Gilan's friend was known to play pranks on others and apparently this time Gilan was his target.

"Oh, I would love to see you try,you pathetic, puny human." Will replied, stressing the last four words especially 'human'. It was only then did Gilan realise it wasn't Will standing behind him with the knife to the throat. Will is a human and from the way the speaker said human, it was as though the speaker was looking down on humans as an inferior race. _And that the speaker wasn't a human_.

Gilan shuddered, and for the first time in the whole situation, he started to feel the stirrings of anxiety, followed by an overwhelming amount of fear. Twisting his head slightly, he took a quick glance at the the knife wielder. The hand holding the knife was a lilac purple in colour and seemed to glow faintly , exuding an ethereal quality about it. If that sent tendrils of fear into one, the face of the knife wielder will almost certainly cause a person to drop stone cold dead. What Gilan saw was the face of an elf. Except that unlike an elf, this person , this thing had an almost feral look no elf would ever assume and eyes that seemed to stare straight into my soul , eyes that were bloodthirsty, full of malice, simply seething with hatred.

Unknowingly, Gilan began to shiver violently against the captor, desperately wanting to escape.

"Who... who the hell are you?" Gilan said, stammering over his words, voice laced with poorly concealed fear.

The captor released the grip on Gilan and sent him tumbling across the watchtower. Gilan felt his back exploding in pain and looked up at the thing striding up towards him. His heart was pounding against his ribcage for that thing moving towards him seem to be really bloodthirsty, and it didn't look as if that creature was going to spill its own blood soon.

The elf-like creature replied in a haughty tone " I am vdekja lajmëtar, leader of the Twilight Elves, He who is destined to conquer , and your maker" the last part said just to see the reaction of Gilan, whether Gilan would cower and beg for mercy.

Amidst the terror Gilan felt, he had a twinge of confusion. The Elves called themselves Elves not Twilight elves , and mustering abit of courage he asked " who are the Twilight Elves?" "We were once branded as fiendish creatures to stalk Alalëa and now we are here in Alagaësia to execute our revenge on those light-skinned elves" spitting out the word elves with such a vehemence that Gilan pushed himself up against the wall even further "that abandoned us to death on Alalëa two millennium ago."

In his fear, Gilan failed to notice several more Twilight Elves leap onto the watchtower's balcony walking up towards him. Vdekja squatted in front of Gilan, spinning the knife in front of him and said " any more questions? "

Gilan, knowing he was about to be killed , broke free from his fear and shouted " you will never defeat the elves and you will never conquer Alagaësia , the Dragon Riders will stop you!" Seemingly annoyed, Vdekja halted the spin of his knife and swiftly brought it down upon and into the heart of Gilan, ending Gilan's life nearly immediately.

 _They will never defeat Eragon shadeslayer and the rest of the order combined..._.

" Vdekja that was unnecessary, really after all we could use him " said Vilandì head of the assault team.

"One human makes no difference. Before this person died, I was able to enter his mind ad he was thinking something about Eragon Shadeslayer. Contact the others on Dorú Areaba. It's time we make our move."

"Yes, milord"

 **P.S. This is my first fanfic story so please go easy in the critique. Please review! I will probably post monthly, if not weekly. Cheers :) !**


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble in the Hadarac Desert

**Sorry this is one day late as I said in my previous chapter I would post every week. Anyone I was late because I had to study for an exam. Please review after reading as I need feedback to write. Thanks. Oh and expect a new chapter in the next few days.**

Somewhere above the Hadarac desert

Eragon Shadeslayer, Kingkiller and Lord of the Riders was sweating profusely, his tunic stained with the marks of perspiration, indicating the length of his travel in the Hadarac desert.

The sun was beating off his and Saphira's back relentlessly, causing them to squirm in discomfort. The reason that they were in their current situation was due to the fact that they received new from Nasuada and Arya about a new threat in Alagaesia. Eragon was not told much in his home to the east of Alagaesia, where the members of the New Rider Order were residing, only some troubling, _no very troubling_ Eragon thought, news regarding how Teirm, the coastal city was overrun by an army of elf-like creatures numbering at least several hundreds, if not in the thousands. The details were extremely hazy, not to mention Nasuada and Arya skimmed over most of the details that they deemed unnecessary, but to Eragon, he felt he needed to know what kind of threat they were facing.

 _Trust them to leave out the important stuff,_ Eragon said to Saphira through their mental connection.

 _Well because you DEARLY wanted to talk to them and totally did not end the conversation within 2 minutes of them contacting you ,_ was Saphira's reply, typically sarcastic of the dragon.

 _Hey to be fair I was still slightly upset over the last time me and Arya talked and we still have not sorted things out and I didn't feel like talking to her so soon after our... disagreements, especially in Nasuada's presence. I want to speak to her in private._

Saphira snorted releasing a cloud of smoke, and seemed to be laughing at her Rider's problems.

 _Well the purpose of them contacting you was to warn you about the new threat as well as to get you to come back to Alagaesia to help fight these elf-like creatures and not for to make a social call with Arya. And you said slightly upset? More like utterly depressed and crying your heart out in your bed. Honestly I thought that facing Galbatorix and being Lord of the Riders would toughen you up greatly. Furthermore its not as though you have not face such a situation before. Remember the Menoa tree incident?_

Eragon winced, embarrassed at his actions at the Menoa tree during the Agaeti Blodhren.

 _Saphira please try not to remind me of that incident ever again. Its embarrassing enough as it is without you bringing it up each time the conversation is about Arya._

 _Oh? The conversation is about Arya? I thought we were discussing about the new threat to Alagaesia and not Arya ? Pssshh make up your mind or you still too addled by love ? Maybe I should help you with Arya_

 _Too late,_ Eragon thought to himself, he had taken Saphira's bait and now all he had to do was to extract himself carefully from their conversation otherwise his dragon wouldn't continually annoy and tease him throughout the remainder of the journey to Ilirea.

 _Hmm you dragons wouldn't understand the undercurrents of feelings between me and Arya. The subtleties escape the comprehension of you dragons who bite each other while see we humans and elves don't really do that,_ Eragon said, completely avoiding Saphira's question. He was quite satisfied and pleased that Saphira didn't reply to what he said.

 _Saphira ? Saphira ? Are you upset I insulted your race ?_ Eragon said, highly amused. He knew Saphira was full of pride and vanity, which was why he said what he did. He was about to say something before Saphira did a wheelbarrow in mid air , hurtled hundreds of metres towards the ground , followed by a vertical ascent into the sky, twisting about all the while. As if that wasn't enough to make Eragon sick, after reaching a certain altitude, she bent her neck, jaws clamping onto Eragon, and with a violent pivot of her neck, sent Eragon soaring through the air towards the ground.

 _SAPHIRA!_ Eragon cursed as he spun through the air approaching the ground at dizzying speeds. At the last moment Saphira caught him, where he was just metres from the sandy ground of the Hadarac desert. She held him for a brief moment before releasing him, with a sly grin or the closest a dragon could have to a sly grin.

Eragon fell onto a sand dune and tumbled down on the edge of the sand dune. He attempted to stand but immediately collapsed to the ground. He went up on his knees and started to empty the contents of his lunch in heaves. Saphira landed beside him, nuzzling him in sympathy but not before having the last word with Eragon by saying _never ever insult a dragon. I thought you of people should know after spending 10 years with a dragon._

 _I did ..._ stopping to continue his vomiting. After a few moments he responded _but I couldn't resist,_ smiling weakly as he said so.

They continued their journey after about an hour, after Eragon recovered.

Somewhere in the Spine

Unbeknownst to Eragon, the Twilight Elves spellcasters were casting a spell, seeking to kill Eragon.

Vdekja inquired "Is the spell successful?"

His second in command, Vilandi replied, her voice brimming with frustration, "he has cast powerful wards around him and likely knows the name of the Ancient Language ; he seems to have foiled all of our methods and ways... Wait" after a moment's hesitation she continued , "I think its starting to work" as she sensed the protection Eragon placed around him fade away.

"Well ? Did you manage to eliminate him? If you do, our conquest is simplified. "

"Yes, I think its successful." After another moment's pause, she proclaimed with a voice that one only dons if one is successful and triumphant "He's dead "

"Excellent"

Somewhere about the Hadarac desert

 _Eragon! We Eldunari managed to deflect a killing curse that was meant for you. We do not know who or what did it but the effects on you will be clear. Even though the spell was deflected, it still somehow managed to affect you. This is magic of the darkest kind, magic long forgotten and from another land. I'm afraid you will most likely pass out. Saphira fly to Ilirea as quickly as possible. The healers and Angela might be able to help him._ Umaroth, dragon of Vrael said.

 _Might ?_ Eragon was panicking, and without warning, he begun to lose consciousness, his vision slowly blacking out, and he slipped out of the saddle, and for the second time of the day, fell towards the ground.

Saphira dived towards Eragon, caught him and held him within her talons. With that , she tried to enter Eragon's mind, but with a startle she couldn't even reach him. _No, I can't even sense him. Its as though he doesn't exist anymore. But he is still breathing._

 _Not for long if you don't hurry up and reach Ilirea,_ the Eldunari chatised.

Spurred by anxiety and concern for her rider, she flew even faster than before, fully intent on reaching Ilirea as quickly as possible.

In the void

Eragon wondered about in the void, although he was unaware that he was in the place where the dead roamed and lived. The last he recalled was going unconscious. He tried reaching out to Saphira, but to no avail. He started to panic as he began to realize he couldn't sense a single living thing anywhere.

"Don't be shocked and scared." Eragon had heard that voice hundreds of times before and instantly recognized the voice.

 _But it can't be. He died more than 10 years ago._

With apprehension, he turned towards the source of advice. And what he saw shocked him to his core. The shock he felt slowly transformed into confusion, and with a wavering voice, he whispered

"Brom?"


	3. Chapter 3 Memories lost

In the void

"Brom" Eragon said with more certainty this time, after seeing the familiar beard, withered with age.

Eragon reached out with his mind towards Brom to ensure it was actually Brom and not an impostor of Brom.

"It is you !" Eragon exclaimed, relief evident in his voice as he realized he wasn't alone in this strange world and had someone to consult with his burning questions.

"Yes it is me, you blundering fool. Who else could it be ? A changeling ? Anyway didn't you learn it was rude to ent..." He wanted to continue speaking but was abruptly interrupted by a burst of questions spouted by Eragon. Brom showed exasperation at his speech being cut off without finishing, but internally he was pleased at seeing his son after such a long time.

"Where am I ? What is this place? Why am I here? How did I end up here? Can I go back to the normal world? Why can't I feel any life forms around here? Why I didn't sense you coming up behind me and why shouldn't I be scared ?" Eragon took a deep breath after his medley of questions which left him gasping for air.

"I thought you have learnt your lesson about patience and not to bombard me with questions." Brom sighed, " let me start to answer your questions." Seeing Eragon open his mouth in preparation to speak again, he raised his hand with an open hand to halt Eragon.

"Do you want me to answer your previous questions or leave them unanswered ? If not please be silent for awhile , at least till I answered your earlier questions. You are in the void, the place where the dead like myself reside in, which is why you can't sense any living forms here. You are here because of the effect of an killing curse. To be frank, I have absolutely no idea why the killing curse brought you here even though your physical body is still alive. It shouldn't be possible but all i can say is that magic works in mysterious ways. It should be possible for you to go back to Alagaesia." Brom said in a lengthy response.

"What do you mean should ?"

"Nothing is certain. I'm sorry I'm unable to help you in anyway. After all, I can't use magic here."

Eragon slouched in despair and worry,

Brom placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder, a gesture of what little comfort and reassurance he could provide.

"Wait, you mentioned a killing curse, am I right ?" Eragon questioned.

"Yes" Brom said, enunciating the word, ensure of where Eragon was headed.

" Last I remember was ... was leaving Alagaesia after ... defeating Galbatorix." Even then Eragon was uncertain. He looked up at Brom, only to see concern and worry etched on his face that was concealed momentarily, replaced by a look of feigned nonchalance."

"Are you saying you have lost your memories?"

"Lost memories ? I have no idea ? "

Brom exhaled in a long breath. He thought to himself, _I can tell him what has happened, but will it be too much of a shock to him. After all so much has happened in Alagaesia in the past 10 years, more than I can say without making him stay here longer than his physical body in Alagaesia can survive without his consciousness. So how am I going to impart him with his memories and still ensure he can go back to Alagaesia from the Void. I will need to call Oromis for this._

Eragon noticed Brom's long period of thinking and his faraway look, and asked " Brom are you alright?"

Brom snapped back to reality, and reached out to Oromis through a method in which only the dead could use, explaining Eragon's inability to contact anyone when he first came into the void.

Oromis saw Eragon crouched , with Brom placing his hand on Eragon and immediately interpreted the situation.

Eragon take this gem " as Oromis said that he produced a gem on his hand, and gave it to Eragon, who seemed suprised at the sudden appearance of Oromis .

"In here you will find all your memories that you have lost or forgotten. Draw upon its energy and it will eventually will restore your memories after some time. Now you must go back to Alagaesia because if you stay here any longer your physical body will cease to function."

As much as Eragon wanted to sate his curiosity about the void and how Oromis suddenly appeared , he nodded and restraining himself he asked " how do I go back ?'

"Try to focus on Saphira. Your rider bond with her should be able to bring you back to Alagaesia. Me and the other Riders might be able to help" as he said that the other Riders materialized in the space behind him.

"But i just met you guys again, " Eragon exclaimed loudly

"GO" Brom shouted at him

Eragon hesitated , but nodded and closed his eyes focusing on Saphira. He could feel the other riders and Oromis transferring energy to him , and a moment later he felt a shift in his position, and he knew he was back in Alagaesia.

 **A short chapter but another chapter would be coming out soon. Just wanted to write this in case i forgot my ideas. Please review. Thanks :p . Cheers**


End file.
